Give Up
by Kass Winter
Summary: Dean se rindió y se convirtió por segunda ocasión en un demonio. Wincest.


_**Pareja:**_ Wincest  
_**Género:**_ Drama / Angst / Romance  
_**Número de palabras:**_ 737  
_**Aclaraciones:**_ "What if..." (¿Qué pasaría si...?)  
**_Rated:_** T (Por mención de temas sexuales & escenas de contenido delicado)

_**Méritos y Créditos a Eric Kripke, creador de Supernatural**_

* * *

···●···•●•···●···

Give Up

···●···•●•···●···

Habían vencido, habían encerrado a Chuck.

Sin embargo... No se sintió como un triunfo, porque una vez más Dean tenía la marca. Castiel se ofreció a ser él quien la llevara, pero el cazador se negó a ello. Creyó que haberla portado con anterioridad le serviría para controlarla en la segunda ocasión.

Se equivocó.

Sucumbió ante la oscuridad que la marca conllevaba, volvió a convertirse en un Caballero del Infierno, y una vez más dio vuelta a las cosas tratando de cazar a Sam mientras este trataba de ayudarlo.

¿Por qué hacía eso si su hermanito era a quien más amaba en el mundo? Por ese mismo motivo. Sam representaba un ínfimo pero latente punto de calidez en su frío interior. Quizás porque era su hermano, quizás porque en realidad era algo más que sólo eso. Quizás eran los recuerdos de las noches que pasaron entregándose a un amor prohibido, o quizás eran los recuerdos de las miradas y las sonrisas que sólo se daban el uno al otro, los que en ocasiones reavivaban su casi inexistente humanidad. No estaba seguro, y no importaba porque iba a acabar con eso. Iba a asesinar a Sam.

Subestimó a su hermano y en otra ironía de la vida terminaron justo como lo habían estado cinco años atrás: Él atado a una silla con esposas especiales, justo en el centro de una trampa del diablo y con Sam mirándole con aquella expresión dolida de cachorro perdido bajo la lluvia.

—¿Y bien, Sammy? ¿Tratarás de curarme? Sabes bien que no funcionará. Tampoco puedes matarme, así que sólo tienes dos caminos: Encerrarme para siempre, o morir a mis manos. Decide— sonrió con arrogancia, en cierto modo divertido con la situación.

Sam pasó saliva.

Quería huir, quería gritar, quería llorar. No importaba cuán fuerte intentara mostrarse, estando ahí de pie frente a su hermano, frente al hombre que amaba, se sentía tan vulnerable como un niño pequeño. Después de todas las cosas por las que habían pasado, después de su triunfo incluso sobre el mismo Dios, Dean simplemente había renunciado a ser humano. Lo había abandonado, destrozándolo completamente.

En su cabeza iban y venían imágenes de ellos dos.

Cuando eran niños y Dean lo alimentaba sólo con cereales, dándole siempre los que pedía, inclusive cuando el plato le pertenecía a él. Cuando Dean robó unos regalos de una tienda con el fin de darle una navidad más agradable. Cuando volvieron a cazar juntos y siempre sabían cómo actuar sin siquiera tener que decirse una palabra, porque se conocían bien el uno al otro. Cuando durante una discusión le soltó a Dean que lo amaba, lo besó con pasión y creyó que su hermano lo odiaría o despreciaría, pero en lugar de ello correspondió al beso y lo arrastró a la cama, dándole una de las mejores noches de su vida. Cuando se dijeron a través de una mirada que se amaban y silenciosamente decidieron darse una oportunidad. Cuando diez años después de haber comenzado esa relación y estando a punto de un nuevo fin del mundo Dean le dijo: El universo está tratando de decirnos algo que ambos ya deberíamos saber. Somos más fuertes juntos que separados.

Esas palabras retumbaban fuerte en su cabeza.

Tomó un cuchillo y lo colocó en un costado del cuello de su hermano mayor, quien amplió su sonrisa y le dedicó una mirada en la cual se podía apreciar a la perfección un brillo de retadora malicia.

—¿Quieres lastimarme? ¿Vas a torturarme hasta que acepte volver a ser el mismo de antes?— se burló, volviendo sus ojos negros.

—No quiero lastimarte, y no voy a torturarte— respondió, sentándose a horcajadas en sus piernas.

Con un solo movimiento, Sam le hizo un corte profundo en el cuello del cual brotó bastante sangre, inundando la habitación de un metálico aroma. Antes de que Dean pudiera decir algo, Sam inclinó su rostro hacia su cuello, besando la piel sucia de sangre, limpiándola conforme ascendía hasta la herida, sitio que se dedicó a besar, morder y succionar, bebiendo el vital líquido con ansias, como si de alcohol se tratara y él estuviera dispuesto a olvidar. En parte era así. Se embriagaría con sangre de demonio para olvidar su humanidad. Porque quien lo crío decidió dejar atrás su propia humanidad, porque el hombre que amaba estaba recorriendo un peligroso camino solo, porque su hermano se había rendido, y Sam... Sam decidía rendirse junto a él.

* * *

**N/A: Sólo una pequeña idea que se me ocurrió luego de ver el último capítulo de Supernatural (15x09)**  
**Tengo ganas de escribir sobre esta pareja en esa modalidad Demon, así que... Quizás haga una serie de Drabbles u One-shots, pero ya lo pensaré.**

**¡Gracias por leer! Hasta pronto~**


End file.
